First Kisses
by The Weaving Wheel
Summary: Lily and James... together in a passage way... alone... in semidarkness. As we all know Lily hates James... but does she? James makes the first move, but Lily's not far behind. Please Review! Oneshot


**The First Kisses**

**I don't own any chariters you recognise, but I own the plot! **

** Chapter 1  
Lily & James  
**

Lily Evans stared out the window in her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower._ I hate Potter; I hate Potter, I HATE POTTER!_ Lily cursed and stood. "Why does he like me?" she asked the door. "Hum, I wonder," Ali Hampton said in her mocking Irish drawl. "When'd you get here?" Lily snapped. "Hum, seven years ago, just like you!" Ali sniffed. Lily muttered something about needing to finish an essay. When she got out of the dormitory she started laughing, she was up to date on all of her homework.

"You going somewhere, Lily?" Lily jumped as her best friend, Kera Johnson, appeared next to her. "Hey, Kera. No, I just had to get away from Ali Hampton," Lily muttered. "Don't blame you there!" Kera giggled. Lily grinned at her and walked down the staircase.

A first year poked her head out of her dormitory room squeaked and darted down into the common room. A second later the stairs under Lily's feet turned to a slick slide. Lily grabbed at the wall to keep her upright, but to no advantage. Landing hard on her tailbone Lily cursed as she slid... right into James Potter.

"Did you get into trouble, Evans?" James asked as he offered his hand. "No," Lily hissed, but she took his hand. It was so warm and soft and pleasant._ I HATE POTTER!_ Lily told herself, but another part of her said,_ He's not so bad. He curses people who... make me mad. I CAN STAND UP FOR MYSELF!_

"Thank you, Jam- Potter," Lily grumbled. "Did you almost call me 'James', Lily?" James asked softly. He pulled her up. She smiled weakly and nodded her thanks. Kera, obviously not knowing the stairs were now a ramp, slid down hitting James and Lily's ankles. Lily swore as she fell, yet again. A moment later she found herself tangled up with James. Kera had, somehow, managed not to be tangled with _anybody_, no; Kera was tangled in a chair and Sirius' schoolbag.

"Are you alright, Lily?" James asked. She nodded, her head spinning; he was so close to her, she could easily reach up and ruffle the hair that she dreamed about so often. _No, I must stop this thinking!_ She felt fingers on her cheek; James had untangled himself from his schoolbag, but not from Lily. "James," she murmured.

"Wake up, Lover-boy!" Sirius shouted.

James scrambled off her with a whispered, "Meet me here a 12 tonight!" Lily nodded and tried and failed to get to her feet. Pushing herself up she saw her ankles wrapped in the strap of a bag. "Erm, problem," Lily muttered. James looked around, saw the problem and rushed to free Lily.

As Lily got to her feet she heard James grumble, "I'll _kill_ Peter!" Lily grinned and looked around and saw two things, the bag she had been trapped in was indeed Peter's and everyone was staring at her.

Blushing, Lily made for the portrait hole. "Little lover-boy!" she heard Sirius say to James. "Leave him alone!" Lily shouted, spinning. "Lily, stay out of this!" James yelled, but Lily wouldn't have any of it. Whipping out her wand she pointed it at Sirius and yelled, "Wingaurdium Leveosa!" Sirius shrieked as he, his chair and his school bag floated into the air.

"_Lily!_" James looked like Professor Hinesburg, the potions mistress, had given out 20 points to Gryffindor and handed out sweets. Lily grinned at him and turned making Sirius fall to earth with a thud.

"Lily, wait!" James ran up to her, "can we talk?" "Obviously!" "I'm sorry, _may_ we talk?" "Of course." Lily and James climbed out of the portrait hole. James took Lily's hand.

She turned and found herself pressed against him. "Lily, I'm sorry I was always cursing people. It's just, the Slytherins who call you a... you know... it makes me insane! Bloody hell, Lily, will you go out with me?" Lily looked stunned. "Maybe if you watch you language!" Lily said grinning. James grinned and muttered, "How? I can watch my _mouth_ or maybe you can watch it for me?"

Lily put her fingertips to his lips. "Potter, you won't get me that way," she murmured. "How can I get you then?" he whispered. Lily broke away from him and walked down the nearest flight of stairs. James caught up to her and took her hand.

"Where do you get the food for the parties?" Lily asked. James grinned, "Want me to show you?" "Yeah." "Promise not to tell McGonagall?" Lily looked hurt, "James, you've known me for how long and you're asking me if I'd tell McGonagall one of your secrets? Honestly!"

James grinned sheepishly and led her down the marble staircase and through a door to a hallway lined with pictures of fruit and vegetables. "This is the way to the Hufflepuff common room!" Lily said, stopping. "I know," James said. Lily shrugged and followed him to a picture of enormous fruit. James reached up and tickled the pear, which turned into a door. James opened it and bowed Lily in. Lily entered a room full of house-elves and cooking things.

"Tricia!" James called over the racket of food grilling, pots clattering and the all around bustle of a too-full kitchen. An elf in the Hogwarts uniform appeared in front of them. "Yes, Mr. Potter, sir?" the elf squeaked. "Get us, erm...Lily, what's your favourite pastry, truffle, cake...?" "You mean my favourite sweet thing?" Lily asked grinning. "Yes," James grinned. "Um, lemon tarts sprinkled with powdered sugar," Lily said licking her lips.

James turned to the elf whom had already disappeared into the crowd. Lily grinned at him and muttered, "I was wrong about you, James." James beamed back and pushed back a few strands of her hair that had escaped her ponytail. When he made to move his hand Lily cupped her hand around his. He smiled and traced Lily's jawbone. Lily sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. The house-elf, Tricia, tugged James' robes with the lemon tarts in her hands. James looked down, took the tarts and a box of dark chocolate truffles the house elves always had on hand in case he showed up.

He led Lily up to the third floor and to the one-eyed witch. Muttering the charm to open the hump he handed Lily the tarts and truffles. As the hump opened James heard Lily gasp. "Come on!" James muttered, "before some one like Snape comes along!" He pulled Lily into the tunnel. As they slid James found his truffles in his lap and, turning, Lily with her wand out. At the end of the slide James jumped up and put his hand out for her. She took it and stood up shakily. "Stay here," James whispered and headed up the tunnel.

Twenty minutes later Lily heard footsteps coming toward her. James appeared around the corner, his arms full of bags. "What's this?" Lily giggled. James answered in one word, "Honeydukes!" "I should have guessed!" Lily grinned, "Wait, how _did _you get these? This passage? It leads to Hogsmead?"

"Lily, I'm sorry I can't tell you, not with out Wormtail, Mooney and Padfoot's permission!" "So there _is_ something about this passage!" Lily yelled. "No, Lily! Please listen! Yes, this passage leads to Honeydukes, but Lily, you can't tell anyone I told you! Wormtail, Mooney and Padfoot would kill me if they knew!" James said urgently. "Then why did you tell me, _Potter?_" Lily snapped.

"Lily," James said, cursing the way Lily had called him '_Potter_', not at all nicely!

"Lily," he began again, "You know I've always liked you. I told you because... because I love you!" Lily blinked, "_What?_ James, you are lying to me. You just want me to go out with you because I'm popular and smart and, and, and..." Lily broke off, tears streaming down her face.

"Lily," James murmured, silently wiping the tears off her face. "I would never ever lie to you. I swear it!"

Lily nodded silently thinking, _Just one hour ago I was sitting in my dormitory thinking I would never get along with him and never want to and now I'm sitting here with him in semi-darkness and I don't want to be any where else!_ "Lily, a moment ago we were fine! Now we're fighting like angry cats!" James whispered seriously. Lily giggled at the simile.

She stood and walked over to the bag of sweets and searched through it. "James you got about five of almost everything good at Honeydukes!" Lily squealed, "how did you pay for it all?" James looked mysterious and said, "Now, now Miss Evans, is it polite to ask how a gentleman buys something for you?" Lily's eyebrows rose, "Tell me, Mr. Potter, since when were you a _gentleman?_" James grinned, "Since tonight, when you so kindly escorted me to one of my favourite places."

"Oh?" Lily murmured, "Would this be that place?" James said with a grin, "It is when you're in it." "How sweet, James. I didn't know you were so charming," she was inches away.

_DO IT! Kiss him!_ One part of her mind screamed the other part, the more sensible parts said, _Lily, if you do it and regret it, there's no taking it back!_ His hand was on her cheek he was drawing her closer. Her mind was racing the more adventurous part was screeching, _Girl, where is you sense of adventure? Kiss the boy; you've wanted to for how long? Since the summer of your fifth year! Do it now before you both change your minds!_

Lily, after listening to this rampage turned to the more logical side of her mind, to her dismay- and pleasure- it was saying just about the same thing. _Idiot! Just do it! It can't be that bad! He got you all the sweets you could ever want and you said yourself he was charming! DO IT YOU DUNDERHEAD!_

And she did. She let James pull her in. At first- _Like in those stupid romance novels Petunia reads!_ Lily thought- the kiss was soft and tender, then, to Lily's joy, it got harder and more passionate. Within moments they were laying, locked together, on the dirt floor of the passage. James was the first to break away, panting. Lily took a deep breath and pulled him back. James, surprised at first, rolled onto his back, Lily on top of him. This time it was she who had to break away. _I did it! I did it! I DID IT!_ She felt like dancing and singing and crying all at one. To make up her mind she kissed James again.

"You know," James whispered as they broke away, "I've never done this before! I wanted to share my first kiss with someone special, someone like you." Lily laughed softly, "Same here, Kenny Fields, that Hufflepuff boy with brown-blonde hair with cherry red tips, tried last year, but I caught on to what he was trying to do, thank goodness!" James grinned and pulled her down again.

"Sirius will be all _'I told you so!'_" James whispered bitterly. "So will Kera!" Lily giggled softly and put her head on James' chest. "I could stay like this forever!" she mumbled. "Lily?" "Hum?" "Will you go out with me?"

She kissed him long and hard for an answer. She felt pressure on the back of her neck. His hands. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his arm and placed it on the small of her back.

Hours later Lily snapped out of a trance. James was asleep at her side; she noted how well they fit together. Pulling his watch arm to where she could see said object she yelped, quarter past _three!_ Kissing him gently she shook him until he woke.

"Lily?" "Yes, James?" "That wasn't a dream was it?" She smiled weakly, her lips were tingling, "No, my dearest James, it wasn't a dream." She helped him to his feet. With a sweep of her wand, Lily made all the uneaten sweets and wrappers sort into separate piles then, if they were uneaten fly into her bag, all the wrappers flew to James.

"Come on," James muttered as he climbed up the stone slide in front of Lily, just incase a teacher was patrolling that corridor, he didn't want her to get into trouble because he dragged her here. James pushed open the hump and looked out. Empty, of course. He jumped out into the hall and helped Lily after him. "Ah, Mr. Potter _and_ Miss Evans? What a nice surprise" James's heart stop, it was Flitch!

"Lily, I'm sorry! I know you haven't been in trouble all year and..." Lily cut James off. "James, it's really alright! It was worth it!" "Yes, but a night scrubbing flobberworm guts off the desks in the potions classroom?" Lily grinned at him and ran a hand through his hair.

It was the morning after James had brought her to the one eyed witch. James and Lily were sitting in the nearly empty common room. Sirius had disappeared with Kera around dawn and almost every one else was enjoying the beautiful day outside. Lily kissed James on the cheek and pulled him to his feet.

They made their way out of the common room and down the marble staircase. Lily's hand was clasped in James's and she hoped it would always stay that way. Little did she know how right she was.

**Yay! 2,248 words!! Please review!!**


End file.
